A Rose by any other Name
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: She would not pine. There was nothing she hated more than pinning after a man. Sadness was a given she would allow herself, but she was determined. He would never know. He would never know how she felt. Caryl AU - non zombies, ANGST- (but it's me happy ending...I swear) Death of secondary characters (not Caryl) CARYL , SMUT. (Eventually)
1. Chapter 1

AN: so I was experimenting, I wanted to write an AU with a season 3 feel. This is non zombie. This is angsty and will be short. A few chapters at most.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxx

He was back.

Carol watched Daryl from behind the counter. He stretched his back out, popping his joints as he relaxed from the obviously long motorcycle ride. Michonne's long legs, swung easily off his bike. Michonne's handed Daryl his extra helmet with a playful push. He retaliated by grabbing a handful of her dreads, pulling in laughter, as she shrieked at him in good nature.

Carol watched through the window, the little gas bar becoming suffocating in a sudden oppressive heat. Or maybe it was a chill. Maybe it was the cold chill that seeped up into her heart, the pain of her intense loneliness so unbearable, it was as though she was breathing in a thousands shards of glass. Past a lump that would not go away.

He was happy, smiling. Laughing. That's what mattered. He was happy. That alone caused a small sob to bubble up from the depths of her soul. Somehow, somehow she had thought, that when he was ready. It would be her, and him. But he was laughing and smiling and happy, for the first time since Merle's accident. Since Merle and Andrea's death.

She watched through the glass, as Michonne's grabbed a small pack from the bike and headed over to the car. Smiling at the joy on his face as Michonne's playfully flipped him off.

They were two birds of the same feather. Michonne a law student deeply affected by the loss of her best friend Andrea in a car accident that took the life of Daryl's brother Merle. Brought together by chance. Daryl a police officer looking for justice as well at the shady trucking practices of Governor trucking and their long history of apparently a poorly maintained fleet of vehicles. As well as other dubious business practices. Michonne had hunted Daryl down to help her with the investigation. It had become the two's single direct focus for six months. Brigging down Governor trucking and the owner Phillip Blake.

A quest that had taken them, off so many weekends and nights. As the two held stake outs, and went on fact finding missions. All the while the stoic Michonne and Daryl burying their pain in apparently a deeper relationship.

Daryl Dixon, the love of Carol's life. The man of her dreams. Was in love with someone else. He may not even see it, may not realize it to be true. But he was smiling, and happy. Carol turned her back, whipping her eyes.

She was being foolish. They were friends. She had thought best friends.

She'd met him three years ago. Carol had answered an add, for a manager of Merle's garage. She's found so much more than what she's been hoping for.

Twenty seven years old she'd been broken and lost. Pregnant with Ed's child, barely able to open her eyes from the latest beating Ed had peppered her face with. Eyes blood shot and swollen nothing left to loose, she'd walked in hoping for a chance.

Merle had hired her on the spot. The big brother she had never had. Carol's heart twisted at the thought of the loss of Merle. His big booming laugh, his penchant for stupid nicknames. He'd given her a chance, one she would be forever grateful for.

Daryl, had been at the academy when Merle had hired her. But when he returned, she'd known. Known her life would never be the same.

His eyes seemed to always find her in a room. He'd been endlessly concerned about her awkward pregnant state. Showing up at the gas bar and convenience store to help on days off. Always there with a watchful eye. Always wanting to make her life easier.

They became friends, talking about everything and nothing. Daryl helped her move into a better place. Introduced to a growing group of friends. Convinced her to go back to school.

Anything had seemed possible. Until that night. The night she'd lost her baby.

Ed hadn't bothered her much. She felt his presence, but the sudden appearance of the two Dixon men in her life.

She'd been seven months pregnant when she'd met Ed in the back parking lot of the garage. Her last thoughts as Ed's fists descended on her had been she really should have gotten new lights for the parking lot like Daryl had said.

Waking up in the hospital, Daryl had been there. Grasping her hands so tightly. She'd seen his tears.

Her baby, her beautiful girl. Was gone.

The doctor's, the nurse's had told her. She could have more children. It wasn't over. Daryl and Merle had told her that it was over. Ed would never hurt her again.

Her baby was gone.

Carol had fallen, into a pit. A pit of inky black oblivion. The world turned into a million shAdes of grey. Or maybe black. Colorlous and monochromatic.

But he was there. Daryl. In his simple unassuming way. Sitting next to her as he watched her nervously. Respecting her silence. Day in and day out trying she was sure, the best way he knew how. To break through the barrier of loneliness she'd placed around herself.

He was so awkward and unassuming. She knew that something must have drove him to behave the way he did. His persistence broke through her barriers, as he burrowed his way into her heart. Latching on to everything she had left to give. All the love in her heart was his, he didn't even know it.

His shy smiles and blushes touched her heart, as she broke through her grief like a rosebud trying to bloom toward the sun. She soon took pleasure in teasing him just to see his beautiful eyes crinkle with a grin. He'd been happy because she was happy.

Shy smiles had turned to heated glances, and some long lingering touches. Carol had the feeling like they were headed towards something, something she'd been waiting her whole life. This was what love was supposed to be.

Then it happened, the accident.

Merle was gone, in an instant.

Selfishly she'd thought, she could be there for him. She thought she could help through it. She wanted to be what he needed.

What he needed was Michonne. She'd come into their lives grieving the loss of her best friend, looking for an ally, in taking down, Phillip Blake.

It began. The stake outs, the fact finding trips. The endless hours going through records upon records. Carol had offered, at first to help. To do what she could. But it had been apparent, that she was more of a hinderance. They were warriors. Carol was a survivor.

She'd backed away. Never one prone to jealousy, she would not be able to feel it if she tried. Daryl was everything to her. She couldn't deny him happiness. Even if it felt that it was going to drown her in sorrow. Even if she thought he would find it with her.

She liked Michonne. She was nice. Carol could not find one single fault with Michonne other than the fact that Daryl, had chosen her.

She would not pine. There was nothing she hated more than pinning after a man. Sadness was a given she would allow herself, but she was would never know. He would never know how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: lol- I'm sorry for the Angst, and breaking cold dead hearts! I promise only happy endings!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 2

XxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

"So, what's Carol's story?"

Daryl turned, caught off guard by his partner Rick's sudden question. They'd graduated the academy together and had been partners since joining the force. Rick had been instrumental in helping him and Michonne in their investigation which had brought down Governor trucking and saw Phillip Blake indicted and the FBI were now scrutinizing the case for Phillip's suspected mob ties. It was over. Phillip would pay. Hell that's what they were celebrating tonight. If you could call it an celebration.

It was a celebratory diner, Daryl supposed. Aaron and Eric had closed down their restaurant for tonight, drawing the beleaguered group of friends together. The last six months had been difficult for all of them in some way.

Rick was still recovering from the destruction of his marriage. Their little group of friends had been rocked lately with too many rough times.

The dinner, no matter what the cause was grounds for celebration itself. A stick it to the world, they were still there. Although Daryl had an initially had an image of Eric unleashing a cake after the meal that said "Congrats on catching the bad guys," when Aaron had first suggested the gathering.

"It's over," Aaron had said firmly, "time to come back to the living."

None of them seemed to understand. He'd needed it. Needed to feel like he was doing something. Like he was protecting someone.

Daryl took a sip of beer, watching Carol at the bar, as she chatted with Maggie, her face resting in the palm of her hand in quiet retrospection. He watched as she suddenly lifted her fingers out tentatively and touched the rounded curve of Maggie's stomach. The wonder that filled her face at Maggie's baby who was obviously moving in her womb.

She amazed him all over again. Everyday he woke thinking that it would not be possible, for Carol to be more..., amazing. For her to be so open, to that kind of pain. After everything she had gone through she could still be so ...loving. So open to letting the world in.

He'd failed her, in so many ways. He'd fallen head first in love with her, watching her pull her life together. Watching her be stronger than he'd ever imagined was possible. All he'd wanted was to be her everything. It had been that way from the moment he'd seen those baby blue eyes.

But she'd lost it all. She lost her baby girl, to that monster who had never deserved her in the first place. He needed her. He needed her to breath. He was done staying away from her. Done feeling like he wasn't good enough for her. He knew he wasn't but he would try. He was done running away from the future. Carol was what he needed. It was as though a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders, he was happy. The future he'd imagined was finally here.

"Daryl...?"

Rick's question hung in the air. Daryl had tried to keep her at a distant these last few months. Tried to protect her and keep her safe. Phillip Blake's mob ties were more than rumoured. She was what kept him going the past six months. What kept him fighting. He'd needed to put this behind him so he could move on. She was the future he imagined. All wrapped up in those beautiful eyes.

He took a sip of beer, watching the way the light played off her skin.

"Her story is keep your damn hands to yourself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl watched Carol all night. Content to sit on her presence. The way she lit up a room, was soothing. Knowing she was near was enough.

But he was drawn to her, in a way he couldn't explain. Carol cast out sunshine that seemed to permanently tan his skin. He watched her as she started helping Eric clean up the mess. Shuttling dirty dishes back to the kitchen. It was time to track her down. The running ended tonight she was coming home with him.

The glasses, were tinkling as she and Eric washed the stemware in companiable silence. He smiled watching her from the door as laugh bubbled up from her throat at something Eric said.

"So Daryl, has his fuck me eyes on high beams tonight directed towards you. You finally going to seal the deal there?"

He watched confused as she startled, a hurt look crossing her face as she bit her lip.

"You know it's not me he wants." She whispered. He watched her turn away her shoulders slump slightly as she reached up to put the glasses away .

What the fuck?

"Bullshit" Eric responded.

"Eric.." she sighed. "You've seen the way he and Michonne have bonded. I'm pretty sure that, I'm pretty sure.." she paused like she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Daryl took a step into the kitchen. Unable to hold himself back anymore. How in the hell had this happened? He needed to know what crazy thoughts were running around her head. Both Eric and Carol's head whipped towards him as he spoke.

"You're pretty sure what?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry guys, some filler here, my mother in law had a very minor stroke and life has been in a upheaval this week. Just trying to get back in gear on this one. One chapter left :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

The kitchen was still quiet despite the background noise that filtered softly from the main area of the restaurant. Carol could hear her heart thumping in her chest.

"Daryl...hi..." she stuttered, she saw Eric quirk a brow at her awkward attempt at conversation. Eric inhaled as he was about to speak. She knew that look. Carol wordless grabbed for his fingers to anchor him to her side, but he side stepped her with a smirk.

"Ohhhh I hear Aaron calling me. Excuse me Daryl..." Eric said as he pried her fingers from his grasp. Traitor, she mouthed as Eric hightailed it from the kitchen.

"You're pretty sure what?"

There it was again, that soft question. The hoarse voice that sent shivers down her spine and the shame shooting through her. He deserved better than to catch two of his best friends talking about him like this, she could understand why he looked upset.

Putting her head down she sighed. "I'm sorry Daryl, we shouldn't have been talking about you and Michonne like that. I know how private the two of you are, Eric has always had this idea in his head..." she stuttered her voice filling with panic. Don't cry, she steeled herself. "This idea about you and me...but I know, I know, that.." she paused turning, her back to him. "I know it's bullshit." She finished on a whisper.

Well so much for not wearing her heart on her sleeve.

His touch at her waist was tentative, almost unsure. She felt her breath catch in her throat as a shiver ran through her. His hand slid along her hip achingly slow, his thumb brushing along the tip of her hip bone that was exposed along a small sliver of skin. His thumb nail scratching softly along her skin.

Why was he torturing her like this?

Suddenly his arm slid across her stomach, clamping her back to his front. She exhaled a breath in shock.

"Daryl?" Carol whispered as his lips fluttered across her neck.

"Daryl, are you in here?"

Carol tried to move, but his grip was solid against her stomach as she heard Michonne entering the kitchen.

"Oops!" Carol heard Michonne let out a giggle. "Sorry! Listen I'm taking off, your friend Rick is taking me for a drink. Just wondering if you were ok for a drive. But I guess your good. See ya." Michonne said with a snicker and then she was gone.

What the hell? Carol stood wrapped in the arm banded against her waist, his body was holding her up, considering the fact her knees had all but collapsed when Michonne had walked in.

"What?..." she paused unsure what to even say.

"We need to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl always marvelled at the way Carol always seemed to be able to fall asleep in any vehicle. She told him once that she felt safe, and secure when he was driving and something about the sound of the car was relaxing to her.

She had wordlessly handed him her keys as they had made their goodbyes from the party. The knowing grins at the way he was possesively guiding Carol to the door on any other day would have pissed him off. Today he didn't care. He'd spent to much time second guessing himself where she was concerned. Time to do what he wanted.

There had never been awkward silences, between them, the car was filled with a heightened awareness though. Things were about to change. He could see it coming.

Merle's death had changed him, made him take stock in his life. He'd spent to much time not going after what he'd wanted. Merle had been the one on his case, telling him to just tell Carol how he felt. To show her.

He owed Merle justice after everything that had happened, but somehow that became a driving focus, one that had almost cost him everything, his heart tightened in his chest at Carol curled in the passenger seat, cuddled in his coat that was dwarfing her fast asleep.

When he got to her house he went around to the passenger side, nuzzling her neck softly. "Were home baby."

He chuckled as she murmured in her sleep her head nuzzling into his neck as he picked her up.

He knew her house like the back of his own hand as unlocked her door and moved towards her room in the dark while carrying her. She didn't stir. Laying her on the bed he smiled as she burrowed under her blanket kicking off her shoes mumbling in her sleep.

She was there, everything he wanted, all he had to do was reach out and take it. A twinge of remorse at the wasted months, he'd felt as though he'd needed to do have justice for Merle, but in the back of his mind, he knew it had been another way to run, not to deal. Throw himself into what he could control instead of letting himself truly feel what he needed to.

He sighed kicking off his boots, pulling his shirt over his head he smiled as she murmured his name when he climbed in behind her. Plenty of time to figure it out in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for those who waited for this. Last chapter. Smut ahead. I also updated my story Tomorrow is a new Day tonight if you are reading that one. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

It was raining.

A hard pounding rain woke Carol from a deep dreamless sleep. Curling more deeply under her down heavy duvet, she sighed, scissoring her legs against the soft cotton sheets as she watched the patterns of water that cascaded outside her window through the light of dawn. She loved mornings like this. She'd often imagined laying in bed like this, with Daryl, cocooned in warmth and peacefulness. She sighed softly in sadness then squeaked when an arm banded around her waist, pulling her body back into a chest. A very warm naked chest.

"Mornin." Daryl rasped his voice normally horse was more so this morning, as he grunted while nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Daryl?" She squeaked incredulously.

He chuckled softly "Merle always said you reminded him of a little mouse. The squeaking is cute...I like it." He murmured, trailing his mouth along her neck. "But I'd much prefer to make you scream."

Her memory flashed through last night and his mysterious words to her in the kitchen. The way he held her in front of Michonne, uncaring. Michonne hadn't been bothered by it either. What in the hell was going on?

"I don't understand...?!" She asked hesitantly. "and wait...how did I get undressed?"

"You were muttering in your sleep, about the dress being tight. I took it off you. You didn't even wake." He whispered in her ear. His fingers played with the hem of the babydoll cami she had worn under her dress. "I like this..." he said as his hand slipped under the camisole his warm hand softly flicking the waist band of her panties."but I had been hoping for nothing at all under the dress. I gotta say."

She was shivering as his fingertips traced the outline of her panties. A wave of goose flesh being left in their wake.

"What's going on...did you break up with Michonne...don't play with me." She said softly.

He paused for a moment, his forehead pressing into her neck. "There was never a me and Michonne. I'm so sorry...sorry I pushed you away. Sorry I didn't know what you were thinking. I was scared. This thing with Governor was dangerous. I couldn't loose you too."

Her head fell back on his shoulder unsure what to say. Turning her head, she met his intense gaze, the truth in his eyes as his lips met hers and his hand slipped under the waistband of her panties his fingers finding there way into her slit. "This ok?" He asked In a soft voice. He smiled at her soft whimper and nod yes, and began running his fingers along her wet slit, before focusing on her clit.

He was holding her so tightly. She could feel his hard length rubbing in the cleft of her bottom, his body moving with hers as she moved with his hand.

It felt like a dream. She was confused and excited. Like she was in a fog. But she wanted this. It was her dream come true.

His fingers on his other hand had cupped her breast. So tightly it bordered somewhere between pleasure and pain. He held her so tightly she felt grounded. Surrounded in his presence. Like she could give herself over to the moment and be safe. Secure. His body followed hers as her hips moved and arched, as she rode his hand. His whispered words of encouragement in her ear, drew her closer to something she was sure she had never had.

He was almost frantic now, as his hips thrust himself widely into her ass. His lips bit down on her neck. He was raw, and primal.

"I ain't runnin no more." He moaned. "You're mine...That alright?"

She chuckled softly at his words when a shudder overtook her. "Oh god...God yes...I'm yours." She whimpered in need as she felt her body coiling tightly. "I need more." She groaned.

"You sure?.."

"Daryl!"

Suddenly the thin side band of the panties she was wearing snapped, and his hands pushed her breasts up and over the neckline of the camisole. He lifted her leg and moved aside the torn underwear, lining himself up with her entrance. "It's always been you." He groaned as he sunk into her.

It was all she'd ever imagined it to be and more. She whimpered as he pulled himself out, his hand still holding her leg. Flipping her onto her hands and knees.

"I need to show you.." he moaned as his hands traced the curve of her ass, lowering her head to the bed she whimpered.

"What.." she was surprised she could talk.

"Need to show you how wrong you were. It's always been you." He growled as he slammed into her, going in deep. "I need to make sure you know." He panted as his fingers flexed on her hips.

Her hands flexed into the blankets, curling into the soft sheets, that she had been luxuriating in the feel on her legs only a few minutes ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"I'll spend every day showing you. From now on. Won't push you away again. I swear." He panted, as he pounded into her.

She was lost in everything. The feel of him sliding in and out of her body as he pounded mercilessly, his smell, the sound of the rain outside. It all felt surreal, as he pulled her up, still connected, he fell back on his knees, bringing her down on to his lap. Straddling him backwards.

He slowed himself down. Like he was prolonging it, stemming the eventual wave that would come crashing upon them. It felt incredibly intimate, that position. He was still holding her to him so tightly. His hands running up and down her sides, his face burrowing in her neck, he groaned into her ear with each thrust.

"I'm dreaming." She whispered as his hand came up to her neck, softly splaying out across it.

"Naw..." he murmured. "I'm such an asshole. I should have made sure you knew." He whispered.

"No...I'm sorry." She whimpered at a deep thrust, seemed to find a place inside her he had not reached. "I shouldn't have assumed." She panted as he brought his hand back down to her clit. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"Can't be happy without you...love you" he finished on a whisper, almost shy, unsure.

"I love you too." She managed to say before her orgasm came crashing down on her. The feel of his arms around her the only thing holding her upright. She felt the last wave, float over her, as he lifted her and turned her lying her on her back, coming to her again, face to face. A frantic wild look on his face. He dropped down on top of her. Her whole body being moved by his frantic pushes inside her. Her head moving up to bang on the headboard when suddenly his hands where there, cradling her head, in his big hands even in his out of control state. She clawed at her back as she felt him arch and stiffen, a shudder overtaking him, as he collapses on top of her, and she threaded her hands through his hair. Brushing her fingers through it softly she felt the shudders that racked his body at her touch. How could she have ever doubted him? She felt so silly now. She felt guilt thread through her.

"Nah.." he whispered sleepily as though he could read her mind. His eyes were shutting surrendering himself to sleep as he whispered one last time "It's always been you."

Xxxx

The End


End file.
